


Pissed Off

by Another_Zero



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Zero/pseuds/Another_Zero
Summary: You come home angry and tired after a long day, needing to unwind. Elliot is surprisingly helpful.





	Pissed Off

You came home exhausted and heard the sound of someone rattling around your apartment. Elliot was here. 

Technically, you didn’t have the right to be pissed about it. You knew what his life was like, and knew he needed somewhere he could always crash, no matter what. You had offered your apartment as his sanctuary, and in a better mood, you wouldn’t have minded him being there. 

But you weren’t in a better mood today. You were in a shitty, angry, ugly mood, and you didn’t want anyone to see you. You wanted to stand in the shower under water that was too hot for too long until you felt like a human again. If you could scrap the money together maybe you would have ordered food in, but you couldn’t do that with Elliot here. 

If he was here, you had to be On. Had to make sure his life wasn’t imploding and that he wasn’t going to drag you down with him. 

“You can always come to my place,” You’d told him when he’d first admitted how bad things had gotten for him, “But I never want to get into all that stuff, okay?” You liked being alive, and wanted to stay that way. 

It had mostly worked out. You kept your head down and let him stay with you when he needed to, and he didn’t get you involved in whatever crime he was up to. That hadn’t stopped the two of you from getting involved in other ways though. 

The first time had happened when you both were high. It had seemed easy, natural, and logical to kiss him, and then when things had kept going and he had turned out to be really, really good with his mouth, what followed also made perfect sense. In the harsh light of day, it was obvious that this wasn’t a relationship that could ever actually work. 

That didn’t stop you from fucking on occasion. 

It wasn’t a regular thing. It didn’t happen every time he came over, but sometimes, when the mood struck you both in the right way, you found a natural way to fit yourselves together. It was usually the kind of lazy, easy loving that was satisfying but not intense. Elliot was intense in most other aspects of his life, but when it came to sex, he didn’t quite get there, which was a pity, because the way you felt right now, you could have used a rough, pinned against a wall fucking that would leave you sated for days. 

Picturing that from Elliot was hot, but about as likely a shark attack in the Sahara so you shrugged it off and walked into you apartment. 

He stopped whatever he’d been doing and looked up at you like you’d caught him doing something. He might have been trying to steal something from you. Honestly, you couldn’t have cared less. 

You didn’t even greet him as you walked by towards your bedroom. 

“Hey--” 

“Not in the mood, Elliot,” You said. 

He stopped you, grabbing your arm. “What happened?” 

Pulling away from him, you try to come up with a lie or an excuse, but nothing came. “Look, I’m just pissed right now, okay? I’m pissed and I don’t want to talk, I don’t want to deal with it. I want to sit around, doing nothing, being pissed off and sorry for myself.” 

His face didn’t change through your little rant. God, you hated that he looked good like that. Just staring at you, as casual and normal as possible and he was allowed to look good? 

Your frustration had built to the point that other shit didn’t matter anymore. The only thing you thought would help was sex, so you abandoned the little rules you’d built up around him and leaned in, grabbing him by his stupid sweatshirt and kissing him. 

A part of you had only done it because you thought he would push you away, and then maybe you could have a real argument, but he didn’t. Elliot responded immediately, pulling your lower lip between his teeth and biting just hard enough to sting. 

You groan, pressing your hips against his. He buries his hands in your hair, pulling as you cave into him with moan. Still dazed with surprise, your hands start working automatically, tugging at his sweatshirt and pushing it off his shoulders. 

He moves your shirt out of the way and finally pulls it off so he can move down your neck. His teeth trace the muscles in your neck, making you shiver. 

It was so unexpected, you were dazed, thinking it might somehow be a dream or a really thorough fantasy as he backs you into the wall, pinning you there with his weight. It was incredible, but far from enough. 

“More,” You whisper into his ear. 

You barely feel his lips curl up and he grinds his hips into yours, pulling one leg up to expose your clit just a little more. 

Gripping his hair, you pull his head back to yours and kiss him, feeling his low groan rumble against your chest. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” He whispered. 

“Please.” You lean back to make eye contact, staring him down.” 

It takes a moment for him to catch up with you, but when he does, he’s in a hurry, shoving your pants down and inserting two fingers.

The sensation and the shock of it are almost too much and you throw your head back, feeling the sting as it hits the wall behind you. God he’s good with his hands. On another day, you were going to find a way to make him spend hours doing just this, touching and teasing and bringing you to the edge slowly. 

But today, you didn’t want anything slow. You yank at his belt until you can get his pants down, guiding him to your entrance with a few rough strokes. 

He grabs your leg again, but this time wraps both around your waist, lifting you in a show of surprising strength as he sheaths himself fully into you, fucking you into the wall. 

It was exactly what you would have fantasized about, except more and better and real. 

“Christ, Elliot, yes!” You hiss praise as he thrusts into you, scraping his back and his scalp with your nails as you cling to him. 

His hips snap back into yours, drawing another sharp moan out of you. You try to focus on anything other than the pleasure, just to draw your inevitable orgasm out just a little longer. His face is dazed, lost in pleasure before he leans in too close for you to see to kiss you again. 

His lips are against yours, muffling your cries when you come, and he follows you over the edge with one more hard thrust.

You’re still coming down from your high when he sets you down on legs that won’t hold. Guiding you with an arm around your waist, he leads you to your bed and sets you down. 

Just minutes ago, all you wanted was to be lying on this bed alone so you could be pissed off in peace, but now you want him close. It might take a minute to catch your breath, but you want to do that again. Soon. 

“Stay.” You meant to whisper it, meant it to be a question, but it comes out as an order. 

If he had planned to leave, that was enough to stop him, and he joined you on the bed, carefully not touching you. 

You lay back, stretching out comfortably and waiting for him to settle in. When he finally does, you’re surprised that he stretches one arm out to rest his hand on your exposed skin, tracing patterns with barely perceptible touches. 


End file.
